An Amphibious Romance
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: On his twentieth birthday, Ash Ketchum had the girls of his past ask him who he wanted to choose. Apparently all doesn't work, so after they left, leaving him alone to think, he can't choose. But what if he doesn't have to choose one, or any, of the girls? (Ash X Greninja) Yaoi, possibly first one ever, lol. Bondshipping I guess? Rate and Review.


**So this is going to be my first Yaoi based fanfic. Also, I think this is the only fanfic on the site where you see Greninja and Ash fuck, lol.**

 **This was a request by thor94.**

 **Enjoy; 'cause I know I didn't.**

* * *

The Kanto region, fresh and wonderful, seeing as there have been only so little problems lately. The world-ending disaster streak ended a while back and everything has now been fixed with most of the teams finally disintegrated and the people were living there lives.

In the Kanto region, at Pallettown, we see the Ketchum residence as a whole party was going on. Ok, it was after the party, but there was still a lot of excitement inside.

The kitchen was crowded with Ash's friends, except Clement and Cilan, along with his mother Delia and the Oak's, but they left a little early since Prof. Oak had some business with Prof. Elm. Now, as said, it was after the huge party of celebration, cake, presents, and such, and now everyone was blabbering along. The biggest thing was between the girls as they were trying to see who can get with Ash. Of course, being the naïve bastard he was despite being 20, Ash didn't recognize it and was talking over with Tracy and Brock.

The girls took their little conversation into the next room over as Ash still talked over with Tracy. The Islander asked Ash, "So Ash, seeing as your 20 now, what are you gonna do?"

Ash asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know, still trying to pursue that dream of yours?"

"Well, I won the Alohan championship, then got here and won the Kanto, but to become the ultimate one… I'm still going for it."

Tracy chuckled, "Well, good luck to you. Honestly I never thought you'd actually get that far."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"Damn yeah, but I have a slight question."

"Yeah?"

"Misty and those other girls have been talking over something with you in it."

That caught Ash's attention, "About what?"

"I'm not sure. It had something to do with being with you."

"Travelling?"

Tracy checked over, "Um, I think it had to do with… having a family, or 'that' kind of being together."

Ash asked, "Hold on, all…"

"No, more like competition. I don't know, I might be wrong, but..."

Brock entered in with a red slap on his face, "Well, she isn't too friendly."

Ash asked, "Who?"

"The tanner looking one."

"You mean Iris?"

"Yeah, I think."

Ash laughed, "She's like Misty to some degree."

Brock shook it off, "Yeah, but I think they're trying to plan out some kind of…"

"Ash!"

Ash's turned over to see Serena waving her hand towards him. Tracy said, "Good luck Ash, you'll need it more than the competition."

Ash chuckled unsure if Tracy was wishing good or bad, even though he said good, and went over to where the girls were. There, were five of them were literally in a circle, only for all their heads to turn to Ash once he showed up. He asked, "Hey girls… is something going on?"

They all smiled at each other as May told him, "Well Ash, we were talking about you for bit on something."

"What would that be?"

Serena then spoke, "Something that we all have."

"Um, I don't…"

Dawn then said, kinda ruining it, but being straightforward, "Ash, which one of us would you pick?"

That made a silence in the room as Brock and Tracy were bending over backwards slightly to hear what just happened. Ash asked, "Wait, pick one of you?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I'd pick all of you, you're were all great…"

Misty crossed her arms, "No Ash, I mean literally pick one of us."

Serena finished, "You know, for life?"

Ash was confused, "Wait, wait, let me try to understand. You want me to just pick only one of you?"

May nodded, "Like Misty said, for life."

"Um, you mean like…"

Serena finished, wanting to get him, "Marriage."

"Marriage?"

Shocked and confused, Ash just stepped back saying, "Um, I guess this is a little bit of a surprise, but do I really have to choose?"

All of them nodded as Ash then lied off, "Um, ok, I'll need some time to figure this out then, heh."

Dawn gave him a smile, "Alright, we'll wait."

"Well this might take longer than today since I need to really see what I'm doing."

They nodded and Ash walked out back to the room where eavesdroppers were sitting. Ash asked them quietly, in slight anger and bewilderment, "Did you hear everything?"

The two nodded as Ash just facepalmed slightly and sat down. The girls left luckily, leaving the three guys at the table. Ash was faced with a pretty difficult decision he never thought he had to see. Brock said, "Well, I suggest you take Misty since she was with you for the first couple years."

In reality, Brock just wanted Serena so offering Misty away was a good idea. Ash looked up, "No, remember all the things we went through?"

"You do realize that was a LONG time ago. Things change."

"You sure?"

Tracy said, "Well, why not the others?"

"Well, I'm not really, I guess the term would be, in love with them?"

Brock said, still trying to get his thing done, "Well, who'd you think is the best out of all of them?"

"Honestly, it would be Serena, but… something's not there, it was, but it disappeared a while back."

Brock mentally sighed as Tracy asked, "Well, you'll need to make that decision of yours before they make it for you. And for five girls to make a decision for you… that can't be good."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Um, they might do things to get you."

"Like?"

"I don't entirely know, but I wouldn't push them to find out."

Tracy got up and left the room as Brock got up and said, "Well Ash, even though I would help you, this is going to one of those moments where you're stuck by yourself. No trouble, but…"

Ash understood, "The beauty of becoming an adult?"

"Yeah, sucks in some areas. Good luck and happy birthday!"

He left the house as well as it was now just him. Ash was facing one hell of a decision and, knowing it'll be long, it might be "finished" by tomorrow. He shook his head in dismay and went upstairs to try to solve his dilemma. Up the stairs, he went into the room, which used to be his room. Yes, in case you didn't know, Ash lived in another town, close by, but far from this house.

He sat on what used to be his bed and tried to think over of what to do. Normally it wouldn't be too hard, but seeing as this wasn't his department, he was more or less fucked. He thought over who would be better, not getting too far, then his concentration was broken when a tap came to the window. He looked up and mumbled, "Pidgeys."

Another tap. He ignored it, but then the window started to slide a bit open. The unusual event made Ash get up and instinctively grab his Pokéball out, but then he saw a hand pass further lift the window. The hand wasn't a human one though. Ash still had his ball out, but he was less tense and more curious of who, or what, it was.

The hand pushed up the window a little higher as then an arm came through. Ash recognized that arm and knew what Pokemon it was, but there were none in Kanto… unless…

A head appeared as Ash exclaimed, "Wait, Greninja?"

He ran over and pushed the rest of the window up as then a whole body jumped through and onto Ash. Ash looked up and saw it was his Greninja from years ago. But what was he doing down here in Kanto. Ash was on the floor as his Pokémon was standing on him, "Hey Greninja, long time no see, but, um, could you please get off my stomach? It's kinda hard to breathe."

Greninja stepped off as Ash then sat up, still surprised by what just happened. He stood up and smiled down to his former Pokémon, "So Greninja, what brings you down to Kanto?"

Greninja shrugged, "Grenin."

"Well you're here so might as well let you stay."

Well, the bright side of the day at least. Now Ash had someone to keep him company, but there was another thing going on in that water type's head. Ash asked Greninja, "So Greninja, how's it going on in Kalos, good I assume?"

Greninja nodded. Ash asked, "Flare showing up again?"

The head shook this time. There was a period of silence, then Ash sat on the bed, only for Greninja to do so as well. Ash asked, "Um, might be personal, but, did Braixen ever have this whole competition thig on you with other Pokémon?"

Greninja titled his head as Ash further explained, "You know, like two girls fighting over a guy?"

Greninja shrugged. Ash chuckled, "Yeah probably hasn't happened to you yet. You see, earlier today, Serena and the others girls from my previous adventures were trying to have me choose one of them."

That caught Greninja's attention as he asked, "Ja, Greninja?"

"Yeah, I said I liked them all, but they wanted me to choose only one of them. I don't think I could honestly."

"Grenin."

"Huh?"

Greninja got up and asked, "Grenin Greninja?"

"Greninja, you do realize I can't understand what you're saying?"

He gave that look as Ash remembered, "Oh yeah, but we can't use that form since we aren't connected right now. Nice idea though."

Greninja smirked as Ash asked, "Greninja, what are you smiling at?"

He walked up to Ash as he began to get a bit uncomfortable, "Um, Greninja?"

Then…

Greninja pulled Ash into a kiss as the Kanto native didn't know what the hell just happened. The unusual feeling made Ash shiver a bit, but then somehow it melted away and he gave it back, causing the two to begin to make out. Ok, this looks weird, but thankfully this isn't in picture form. Anyway, as they made out, something began to happen.

Greninja glowed as a field of water held field spun around and what appeared was the Ash-Greninja. Ash opened his eyes and found his Greninja in the Ash form, but Greninja pushed Ash on the bed as they made out once more. Ash pushed Greninja off as he had a mischievous smile, "Looks like I chose someone."

Greninja gave one as well, then go off Ash, and took off the guy's pants. Ash was a bit surprised, "Uh, Greninja, what are you…"

And then the underwear came off. Ash now was embarrassed, but Greninja was definitely ready to have some "fun". He already had a boner ready to do some pounding, but Ash's member was still flaccid. Greninja said through the connection, ' _Ash, could you turn over, please?_ '

Ash asked, "O-on, my stomach?"

Greninja nodded. Ash did so, wondering what was going to…

"AAAHH!"

Greninja pushed right into Ash's anus as the trainer had a shot of pain through him. Greninja heard it and stopped as he didn't want Ash's to have pain, or anything negative. He wanted him to feel his love and to become mates with him. Greninja then used his tongue and slithered it down to Ash's member and wrapped it around.

Ash had a jolt of pleasure as the tongue jerked it off slowly, gaining some erect structure. Greninja began to slowly move as well, creating a half and half of pain and pleasure in Ash. The boy was confused to whether gasp in pain or pleasure, but went with it and Greninja began to speed up. He kept I as far as Ash could go, but then something happened.

Greninja felt an unusual surge of pleasure as it was from his own doing, not because he's humping Ash, but because he's getting the same pleasure Ash was getting. Curse the connection in one area since Greninja felt the pain, but at least he now knew how far to go. Greninja jerked off Ash faster as he also humped faster, making the two have high surges from the whole…

"GRENINJA!"

The water type screamed as an explosion of liquid came out and was hot into Ash's ass as Ash felt that surge and came as well. Ash moaned out loud as he fired of shots that went onto the wall. Greninja was panting as he wasn't entirely done yet, and neither was Ash. Greninja asked Ash, ' _could you turn around, please?_ '

Ash had a slight grin crack as Greninja pulled out, letting as turn around. Ash turned himself around, sat on his knees, and then Greninja stood up in his face. Greninja grabbed the back of Ash's head with hand and pushed it on his tip, then further as the Greninja let out a gasp in the feeling of Ash's mouth surrounding his dick. Ash found it a slew of unusual emotions, and tastes, and wanted to back out of it, but Greninja still had his hand on Ash's head as he moved it back and forth.

The two just had cycling pleasure, Ash was feeling everything Greninja had, and Greninja was beginning to buckle in as his hand moved Ash' head faster…

"Niiiii~~~"

He moaned as he gushed another load, smaller than the first, into Ash's mouth. Ash pulled off his Pokémon's dick and collapsed onto the bed. Ash laid there as Greninja laid there as well, smiling at who was next to him. The two were laying there as Ash had most of the semen out of his mouth, but his mind was buzzing with one reoccurring thought.

He asked Greninja, "Hey Greninja?"

Still in his other form, Greninja looked, ' _Yes Ash?_ '

"After all that, I think I picked who I'm with… but what will I tell the girls?"

He smiled, ' _Tell them you found someone, simple as that._ '

"Won't they ask?"

' _Maybe._ '

"So then what do I do?"

Greninja kissed Ash, ' _Nothing, let's just enjoy the moment_.'

Ash kissed him back and the two laid together in the bed, being evening anyway. However, outside, Delia came home early so she heard some voices and knew it was Ash, but what she found was shocking to a high degree: Ash kissing a Pokémon. She wasn't all shocked, thinking it might be a girl, but when she saw Greninja's semi-solid member, she knew Ash was having sex with a boy.

She sighed as she walked down the hall, "Oh well, I guess I won't be having grandkids."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Honestly, this is something I would never write with my head. I wrote it because it was requested, not complicated.**


End file.
